


[Podfic] Half Of Seeming Clever

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Double Penetration, Felching, Loud Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Quiet Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:39:03] | Podfic of tinytransistors's <strong><i>Half Of Seeming Clever</i></strong>.</p>
<p>The next morning Stiles wakes up and greets the day with a single focus. They are going to have perfectly quiet sex in his room if it kills him. It’s going to happen. It has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Half Of Seeming Clever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half of Seeming Clever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838991) by [kumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo/pseuds/kumo). 



  

Coverart by [**Tart_of_Darkness**](../users/Tart_of_Darkness)

Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7almmzb89fsl10y/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Half_Of_Seeming_Clever.mp3) [34MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mmarznln4ol92ck/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Half_Of_Seeming_Clever.m4b) [19MB]

_Length: 39:03_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [**tinytransistors**](http://bumblerush.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this fic:) My eternal gratitude to you for writing the felching/snowballing 1-2 punch, which is my absolute *favorite*<333
> 
> Also, a big thank you to **Tart_of_Darkness** for offering to make the coverart:))))
> 
> ♥☠♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
